Rain Rain Rain
by dloonii
Summary: A little story I started because of my friend Ken, I can't find him lately but you see this my friend PM me! Rated for the later parts. NEW CHAPTER!
1. The rain storm begins

Dr. Jonathan Crane loved the rain. He loved the sound it made when it splashed against his screaming victims, he loved watching it run down their faces, but most of all, he loved how, when he removed his mask, he would feel the rain wash away all of his sins.

Tonight the rain wasn't helping ease Dr. Crane's troubled thoughts. He was sitting on the edge of the roof of the building he was using as a hideout, trying to console himself, trying to make himself forget that horrible night. He ran a hand through his soaked raven colored hair and stared out into the distance.

He didn't even hear the gunfire, shouting, and the sound of the door behind him opening. "Crane...." Someone growled behind the doctor. Crane turned to look at the man who had been chasing after him since he had escaped for Arkham Asylum two months ago. "Good evening, Batman..." Crane said, turning to him, rolling his sleeves up and raising his arms, "I'm not armed tonight..."

"Where are the chemicals you stole, Crane?" Batman asked stepping closer to the younger man. "They're in the workshop, unopened... I only stole them to get you to come find Me." looking up into the masked man's emerald green eyes. Batman to a few steps closer to Crane. He reached out for the smaller man only to have him back up to the ledge. "Why did you want me to find you?" Batman questioned, his voice sounding more human than it had ever seemed before.

Crane sighed, sitting down on the ledge, and looking at the dark figure. Batman finally noticed that not only had the pouring rain made Crane's face wet, it was also slick with his own tears. Crane shook his head and stared into Batman's eyes. "I just wanted you to be the last thing I see in this world." He whispered. Batman had barely had time to register what Crane had said before seeing the raven haired man fall back off the building.

"CRANE! NO!" Batman yelled, rushing to catch the man. His gloved hand only missed Crane's form by a few inches. He did the only thing he could do; jump after him. Crane's eyes opened as he felt arms wrap around him, he felt the cool, wet material again him and he realized that Batman was trying to save him. He sighed into his protector's chest, knowing if Batman saved him, he would only go back to the asylum. They both hit the ground harshly, though not hard enough to kill either of them. Crane's body screeched out in pain, and he felt himself drift into a semi-conscious state.

"Crane...Are you, alright?" Batman asked. Crane turned his head to look at the man who just saved him. "I-I'm okay.... but...I ne-need to tell you something....important...."He whispered. Batman looked down at Crane, ready to listen to him. "Batman...I-I know I should despise you but....I....think I... may.... lo-" He trailed off as he fell into unconscious.

Batman watched him for a moment before scooping him up bridal style and carrying him to his car. He placed the unconscious male into his car and sighed. He got into the driver's side and sped off. Crane whimpered in his sleep, most likely from pain. Batman drove back to Wayne manor, before taking the young man into his arms and carrying him inside.

"Welcome home, Sir." Alfred greeting. "Who is this gentleman?" he asked, suspicious of the man. Batman sat Crane down on one of the unused tables and turned, taking off his mask, to look at Alfred." Can you fix his wounds, please, Alfred?" He asked; seem to turn back into Bruce Wayne.

Alfred nodded curtly, and walked over to the man. "Master Wayne....?" He asked over his shoulder. Bruce turned to him, a brow quirked. "I hope you don't plan to keep him around... after all, you tend to get too close and..." he sighed, not finishing the thought.

Bruce sighed as well. "Alfred... please.... just fix him up... I'll deal with it all after that." Bruce said, walking out into the cool rain. He tilted his head back, and smiled slightly. "I understand, Jonathan, you don't have to say a thing...."


	2. Drizzle down

Jonathan woke with a start and loud hiss. His whole body felt like it had beaten senseless. His mind raced slightly as remembered the events of the previous night. "Batman…" he sighed, lying back down on the cot where he had been sleeping. His mind snapped back into focus when he remembered what he said to Batman before he blacked out." Oh my god! I told him I loved him!" Crane realized sitting straight up. I began to breathe rapidly with embarrassment. "It's alright Jon, it's alright..." he said, trying to calm himself. After a moment he was calm and collected, he took a moment to look at his surroundings. This was definitely not his rat-hole apartment. This place seemed to be some sort of holding cell, but when Jon strained his ears, he heard nothing. He was completely alone.

"I must be dreaming, or perhaps I died in last night's fall…" Crane mused comically to himself. He sighed and lay back down on the cot."Jon… You are a complete idiot… You're not dead nor are you dreaming, you told him the truth and now you have to live with it." He whispered.

~………………………………………………………………………………………………….~

"Master Wayne…" Alfred said opening the door to the billionaire's bed-chamber.

Bruce rolled over to look at the older man's stern expression. "Yes, Alfred?" He asked.

"You may wish to know that your 'guest' is conscious." He said, setting down breakfast for the younger man.

Bruce shot out of bed and grabbed his robe. "How long has he been up? Has he said anything?" Bruce was half way out the door before Alfred spoke up.

"He's upset, sir. Be warned, he's having remorse about whatever happened last night between you to."

Bruce turned and smiled at his old friend, "Don't worry Alfred, I have everything under control." He said, leaving to go change into his suit and 'interrogate' his prisoner.


End file.
